El peor castigo
by Mister Walker
Summary: Viñeta. Por mas buen chico que sea Percy Jackson él también se enoja de vez en cuando, y cuando se trata de Annabeth no se le ocurre un mejor castigo que este. PERCABETH.


**Esta es una locura que se me ocurrió de la nada… viendo YouTube e.e (y mientras oía a "Fat Lip" de Sum41 XD). **

**Aunque también esta basada en mi otro corto. Chocolate con limón.**

* * *

Annabeth estaba en problemas, y lo sabía.

Cometió el error de comerse por accidente el afro-choco de Percy, la deliciosa barra de chocolate fabricada por la diosa del amor las cuales eran tan deseadas por todos que solo podía mandar 10 de ellas al campamento, razón por la cual todos luchaban entre sí por poseerlas y cuando por fin el hijo de Poseidón logró hacerse con una.

Su novia entra y se la come sin saberlo.

—Vamos Sesos de algas— balbucea nerviosa. —No es para tanto— atina a decir mientras Percy da otro paso hacia ella.

Por más buen chico que sea el héroe del olimpo también puede llegar a enojarse, y Annabeth sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerle… y no le gustaba.

—P-Podrás intentarlo el mes que viene— tartamudea mientras lo ve con las manos arriba apuntado hacia ella. —Hasta te puedo ayudar si quieres— suplica nerviosa mientras se acorralaba contra la pared de madera de su cabaña.

Una sonrisa maligna esboza el joven Perseo mientras da otro paso, su novia intenta rodearlo para escapar pero él es más rápido y le corta toda vía de escape del salón de su cabaña.

—No debiste comerte mi chocolate Chica lista— afirma con una mirada de maniático graciosa que vuelve pálido el rostro de su novia.

—¡P-Por favor Percy!— vuelve a suplicar la rubia mientras pone las manos al frente a modo de protección. —¡Sabes que soy muy sensible!—

Percy vuelve a sonreír.

—Esa la idea— sentencia mientras agita los dedos como si fueran gusanos.

—Cualquier cosa menos eso… ¡te lo suplico!— vuelve a implorar clemencia, pero estas llegan a oídos.

Finalmente Percy se lanza sobre ella.

—¡KYAAAAAAA!—

…

En las afueras del área común se escuchan unas risas atroces provenientes de la cabaña tres… solo puede significar una cosa.

—Percy está castigando a Annabeth otra vez— murmura Will solace, aunque lo dice más como una broma que como si fuera algo serio.

Katie Gardiner sacude la cabeza incrédula cuando aparecen a su lado Travis y Connor.

—Trajiste la cámara— le pregunta al menor. —Si— contesta este levantando el objeto por lo que ambos se deslizan hacia la ventana.

Seguidos de cerca por Chris Rodríguez quien al parecer también disfruta cada vez que pasa esto… en menos de un segundo todo el grupo estaba de hurtadillas en la ventana observando.

…

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— reía Annabeth mientras Percy le pasa las manos encima haciéndole cosquillas.

Cualquiera pensaría que un par de cosquillas no serían suficiente escarmiento pero cuando las hace un mestizo con la marca de Aquiles, con la fuerza y velocidad a la quinta potencia, eso equivale a SUPER-COSQUILLAS!.

—JAJAJAJA NO, BASTA… JAJAJAJAJA!— vuelve a suplicar entre risas y jadeos la hija de Atenea.

Las manos de Percy trabajan a una velocidad espeluznante y de vértigo como pueden atestiguar los mirones que graban todo desde la ventana, casi como un par de alas colibrí, pasando desde el cuello, los hombros, las axilas, la cintura y las piernas de su novia.

Era un verdadero ataque de cosquillas.

—JAJAJAJAJ YA BASTA JAJAJAJA ¡PERCYYYYYY!—

Pero su novio tenía una mirada de psicópata mientras administraba el castillo de cosquillas.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—

Hasta que finalmente… PISSSSS

—¡NO OTRA VEZ!— grita de inmediato en cuanto Percy se le quita de encima una vez cumplido el castigo.

Ahora era Percy quien se partía en dos de la risa en la cama mientras Annabeth se pone roja de vergüenza cubriéndose los pantalones.

—Ahora estamos a mano chica lista— dice limpiándose una lagrimilla del rostro.

—Eres un tonto ¡sesos de alga!— le regaña, aunque sin mucho enojo aceptando su culpabilidad.

Pero en cuanto se levanta para irse Percy la detiene con una mano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres ver algo genial?— le pregunta, Annabeth tenía miedo de contestar, pero al final asiente… por lo que Percy baja la mano hacia su parte íntima causándole un fuerte sonrojo y se concentra unos momentos.

Unos segundos después el área estaba totalmente seca.

—Oye, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?—

Pero Percy solo se ríe descaradamente.

—¿Acabo de ver lo que creo que vi?— exclama Travis picaronamente a sus compañeros.

—¡SI!— grita Connor.

Todos se ríen, lo último que se ve a Percy y Annabeth corretear a dos gemelos malvados con un comprometedor video suyo.

Solo otro día más en el campamento mestizo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? :D**

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
